


We Shouldn't Be Getting Visitors at This Time of Day

by ALC_Punk



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meeting with no real plot between the Librarians and the O'Connells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shouldn't Be Getting Visitors at This Time of Day

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that no one should be surprised by this. There isn't much plot here, either. Also: 1. I've never seen the third Mummy movie, so I'm not taking it into any sort of account here and 2. I am really lazy when it comes to tending wounds and so please ignore the bad medical knowledge contained herein.   
> No huge spoilers, but set post-season one of The Librarians.

"I'm fine--"

"You are not fine," the woman snapped, her accent British as she cut across the man's deeper, American, tones. 

Baird, who had been going through a rack of supposedly unusable weapons froze. Neither of the voices were familiar, and while the Annex was more easily penetrated, Flynn had assured her that no one could get into the Library proper without help. For a moment, she considered that Cassandra had betrayed them again and then discarded the idea. 

The young woman had grown from that experience, dooming herself to save the world. Eve rather doubted she would do something so monumentally stupid again. At least, she hoped not.

"Sit down," the strange woman said, her voice ringing with irritation. The sort of irritated notes Baird used herself when the Librarian was being particularly idiotic or recalcitrant about avoiding injury. 

"Look, Evie--OW." There was the scrape of a chair and the slightly meaty thud of impact against the seat.

"Before you fall down," Evie replied, her tone slightly smug.

Jones came around the corner suddenly and smirked at Baird, as though he knew something she didn't. "We've got visitors," he murmured.

"The non-violent kind." This assertion came from Cassandra, following him with her hands at her side and her head turned slightly towards the main lobby of the Library. 

Where the voices were coming from, still bickering. Briefly, Baird wondered again how people just kept 'popping in' without proper access and authority, but she supposed that was a complaint for a later date. The Library, after all, seemed to have its own agenda. 

"Rick, I told you," Evie was saying, "I was perfectly safe."

"You were not safe, that spear was headed right at you."

"And I was ducking!"

Rick's response was a yelp. 

"Sorry." Evie didn't sound in the least bit sorry, but then there was the sound of a soft kiss. "Really, I'm grateful, but you know that--"

"I know."

Baird kept one hand on her gun as she slipped through the shelves until she had a vantage point that gave her a clear view of the intruders. They had pulled a chair away from the first table in the aisle, having left a trail of what looked like mud from the pristine-white doorway and steps to their current position. The woman was of average height and slim build, her hair was dark, curly, and pulled back into a loose pony-tail. The man was leaning sideways in a chair, but appeared to be well-built and taller than the woman. His hair was a dusty brown and stuck up as though he'd been running his fingers through it in annoyance. He was clutching his shoulder, and even from where she stood, Eve could see the blood on his arm as it dripped from the wound he was trying to conceal. Both looked to be in their late thirties.

"You're going to have to let me see," Evie murmured, her fingers touching the back of his hand.

"I'm bleeding."

"Yes, I noticed." Evie pulled his hand up and began pulling the ragged edges of his shirt away. A fresh wash of blood made her swear softly before she slapped a pad of cloth over it and clamped Rick's hand back down. "That may need stitches."

"Not dying, then."

"Probably not. Unless I kill you myself for being an idiot."

Rick snorted, then winced again as the movement jarred his shoulder. "Nah, I think I'm safe."

Well, relatively, Baird decided as she stepped out her gun pointed towards the floor, but ready to aim if need be. "Excuse me. Not to interrupt your little moment. But who are you?"

"Who's asking," Rick retorted, tone unfriendly as he turned his head to watch Eve approach. His eyes flicked to her gun and she thought she saw him tense and half reach for something with his injured arm before he froze. 

Good. This was no place for a fire-fight.

"You're the trespassers, shouldn't you be the ones answering, mate?" Jones had stepped out of concealment, smirking a little as he looked at the two people. 

Evie turned to look at him, her eyes widening slightly as she took in Cassandra as well. The young woman had moved up behind Jones to stand at his shoulder. "I didn't think they were letting children into the Library these days," said Evie, her eyebrow raised as she glanced over at Baird.

"Not the point," Baird said dryly, her own eyebrows raising. "You haven't answered our question."

"We're Librarians," Cassandra announced before either Rick or Evie could respond. "And so are you."

"Very good," Evie replied, tilting her head at Baird, "And she's your Guardian?"

"Flynn's."

"Enough." Cutting across their conversation, Baird glared at Evie and Rick. "I don't care if you say you're the Prime Minister or the President. _Who are you._ "

"Rick and Evelyn O'Connell." That was Rick, still leaning in his chair. He was beginning to look decidedly grey around the edges. 

"Ex-Librarian and Guardian." Evie contributed, turning away from Baird and the others to check on his shoulder again. "And unless you plan on holding us at gun-point, I have more pressing matters to deal with."

"And even if you are," added Rick, giving his wife and Librarian an amused look. "She won't pay any attention to you."

"Right." Putting up her gun, Baird turned, "Jones - get the first aid kit. Cassandra - grab the blanket under Flynn's desk."

While it was just possible they were some sort of trap, Baird doubted it. If they were going to make a move they would have before now. Besides, sending her Librarians away would put her on the front line of defense. That didn't mean she'd relax, of course. 

Stepping away, she grabbed one of the other chairs around the table and pushed it over to Rick. "Here, get your feet up."

O'Connell didn't reply, simply leaned back and dragged his legs up, boots landing onto the seat of the chair with thuds that seemed to echo. 

"He's going into shock," Evelyn said, her tone even although the look in her eyes was less calm. 

"Yes."

Cassandra returned, blanket in her arms and between them she and Evie covered Rick. 

"How deep is it?" Eve asked as Jones dropped the first aid kit on the table and stepped back arms crossing over his chest again as though he were about to object to being an errand boy. 

"It embedded in the fleshy part, but I think it may have nicked the bone," Evie replied. 

"At least the bleeding's stopped."

Between them, Evie and Baird cleaned the wound, applied anti-biotic salve and then bandaged it. All while Rick winced occasionally, but mostly held himself still as he huddled under the blanket. The impact site had been slashed open in a line with a deeper portion in the center. Evie had pulled a sliver of metal from within it, muttering about ancient bronze not holding together so well after all these centuries. 

Most of the impact was flesh, though Baird thought she saw muscle tissue deeper in the wound.

Definitely not the worst thing she'd seen, but still painful. 

While she cleaned her hands with the hand sanitizer, Eve sized them up again, noting that Rick was breathing easier and his color was better. 

"So, ex-Librarian. How's that work?" Jones asked. It was surprising that he'd waited until they were done. 

"Well, I wasn't officially a Librarian for a very long time, though I was doing the job. And, well, I'd got used to that. So while I took the position for a while--"

"She prefers free-lancing." Rick interrupted, waving his free hand.

"And I'm tired of apocalypses."

"That, too."

"When were you Librarian?" Cassandra was beginning to pack the first aid kit away. "I've been reading the archives, and I haven't found mention of you."

Evelyn shrugged, "I'm not sure where I'm recorded."

"You'd have more luck in the archival records from 1945." Flynn had arrived, quietly for once. He was leaning against one of the shelves, taking in their tableau with only a slightly-raised eyebrow. "Of course, I thought you were merely a legend."

"Aren't we all," Evelyn returned, glancing at her husband with a half-smile on her lips.

Flynn looked as though he'd been out, his trousers dusty and his jacket only over one shoulder. A streak of dirt across one cheekbone suggested an absent-minded movement while he was busy. Baird glared at him, putting all her annoyance at his going off without her into one word of warning. "Librarian." 

"Guardian." He winked at Eve, then moved to drop into one of the empty chairs. "The Sudan is warm, this time of year."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be taking jobs without her shadowing him. Still, at least he looked to be in one piece. 

Rick glanced between the two of them, then looked like he was going to say something before Jones interrupted him. "That still doesn't explain anything about you two."

"1945 is a long time ago, and neither of you are that old," pointed out Cassandra, though she was giving Evelyn a considered look as though there were an answer to the mystery just out of reach.

"Yes, well, let's just say there was an accident and a death and leave it at that," suggested Evelyn. She crossed her arms as she looked at Flynn. "It's lovely to know the Library is in multiple, hopefully safe, hands. But--"

"That doesn't mean we'll tell all our secrets." Rick dropped his feet to the floor and stood carefully. His shoulders were held stiffly, but he wasn't swaying. 

Eve thought he should be swaying, given the loss of blood. She'd been swaying after getting stabbed through the heart, after all. And while a shoulder was a bit less dangerous than a heart-wound, there'd been more than enough blood to leave the man bed-ridden for at least an hour or two. She considered, wondering if this was merely adrenaline-response. 

"Yes." Evelyn O'Connell stepped into his side and slid her arm around his waist. "We should probably be going. The Library isn't ours anymore."

"But your knowledge, the things you've seen--" Flynn stopped, hand waving in the air, "You can't expect us to just let you walk out."

"The Library knows how to find us." Looking at the man who was now leaning on her a bit more than he probably should, Baird noticed, Evelyn smiled. "Should you need us, don't hesitate to ask it."

"Be seein' you," Rick said, his eyes resting on Eve's for a moment. "Guardian."

She blinked, wondering what it was about him that bothered her. Still-- "You need steak to replace the blood you've lost, lots of spinach. No alcohol."

"Yes, ma'am."

Her fingers had been wet with his blood not half an hour before. Baird thought maybe that gave them some sort of history or bond. Or perhaps she was getting sentimental in her old age. She nodded to Evelyn. "Take care of him."

"I always do. Thank you all for your assistance." With that, Evelyn O'Connell closed her eyes and breathed in once. 

Then they were simply gone, winked out of the Library as though they'd never been. 

"Neat trick, think they'd share it?" Jones, of course, probably already working out how to replicate it to make his extra-curricular activities less dangerous.

Baird snorted and looked at Flynn. "1945?"

"Legend has it they were unofficial from the early '20's," he replied, moving to absently wipe some of the blood from the back of the chair O'Connell had been using. "Though history doesn't agree, the speculation being that these are the descendants of the original Rick and Evelyn O'Connell."

"No. I think that was definitely them." Baird knelt to dab up the blood on the floor before it could dry and leave a rusty stain. 

After all, ageless librarians and guardians wasn't anymore weird than the idea that Morgan Le Fay, Lancelot and Galahad were still around, holding grudges.


End file.
